Sweet Dreams
by The Brawler
Summary: SonAmy oneshot. Read to find out.


**This is just a oneshot. It has no connection to Tales of Soleanna. Hope you lot enjoy this.**

Sweet Dreams

There are many questions in life that have yet to be answered. What happens after death? Is their truly life out there? Perhaps one of the most important questions is…

What is love?

Love is a funny thing. You can't control it. It controls you. And it isn't easy. What if you love someone with your heart and soul but they don't return your feelings? That's Amy's situation anyway.

Amy Rose has been in love ever since she was kidnapped by Metal Sonic. A certain blue hero rescued her and she's been smitten with him ever since. However, he seems to see her as an annoyance. This hurt Amy a lot.

* * *

One night, after another day of Sonic chasing and fighting Eggman, Amy was depressed when she returned to her apartment. During the fight, she got kidnapped and Sonic came to save her, as usual. While she was Eggman's prisoner, she came to realise how useless she was, always getting captured and having to wait for Sonic to show up. She began to realise why Sonic didn't love her the way she loved him. That night, she had decided to move on. Sonic was never going to come to her, so she may as well as stop waiting. It was always her dream for Sonic to love her, but it seemed like it would never happen. How wrong she was.

* * *

The scene shifts to Sonic's house. He had noticed how depressed Amy was when he saw her go home. He hated seeing his friends upset and he decided to think of a way to cheer her up. At the moment, he was talking with Tails.

"Seriously, Tails. She didn't even hug me" Sonic said, explaining the situation to the young fox.

Tails' face turned serious. "She must be really upset not to do that" he replied.

"Exactly. And I don't want to see her like this. I fell like I need to do something about it" the blue hedgehog explained.

"Well, I suppose there is one thing that might do it" Tails said, in a wary tone.

Sonic turned to him, curiously. "What? What do I have to do?"

The look on Tails' face was enough for him.

"Oh, great" Sonic sighed. "I want to cheer her up but that means asking her out!"

* * *

The next day, Amy woke up, still feeling sad. Guess getting over the blue hero wasn't going to be as easy as she thought. She decided to go into town and find something to take her mind of it. Once she had eaten and gotten dressed, she walked out of the building.

Once outside, she realised that Sonic was there, only with his back to her. He seemed to not have noticed and was talking to himself.

"OK. How about … Hello Amy… No, too informal… What's up? ... No, still not good enough… Amy, I was passing by and…"

"And what?"

Sonic nearly jumped out of his fur but was relieved it was just Amy.

"Hi, Ames. Uh, how are you?" he asked.

Amy sighed. She really didn't fancy talking to anyone, especially Sonic.

"I'm fine" she replied, quietly. "Why?"

Sonic began to get nervous. "Well, I was just wondering… if you'd… like to… go out… with me?"

Amy's eyes widened and her heart nearly burst. Sonic was asking her out! All her plans washed away as she readily nodded, not knowing what to say. Sonic smiled.

"Good. Come on. I know where to go."

* * *

A while later, the two had arrived at Twinkle Park. Last time Amy came she was being chased by the robot known as Zero. All her previous attempts to get in with Sonic were fruitless but today was different.

Since the two were together, they got free admission. They tried all manner of things. At the coconut shy, Sonic managed to win Amy a chao doll which she wanted. He had a very good aim. They later tried the ghost train, which scared both of them. At one point, Sonic hugged Amy with fright! Next was the rollercoaster, which Amy enjoyed thoroughly. Sonic on the other hand was the only one who wasn't screaming with excitement. He was doing his best to stay awake. Thankfully, the ride didn't last long. Amy felt slightly sick so they decided to rest for a while.

"What should we do next?" asked Sonic. They had tried nearly everything and were running out of options. Sonic didn't want to leave too early if his plan were to work.

Amy looked about and saw something they hadn't done.

"How about the Tunnel of Love?" she asked.

She didn't think Sonic would want to go near it. To her surprise, Sonic smirked and said "If that's what you want" before dragging her on.

* * *

Once inside, Sonic was regretting it. He knew he wanted to cheer Amy up, but even he had his limits. Asking her out was risky enough. He knew he hated this, so why did he agree. Was it because he was desperate in cheering her up or was it something else? He had to admit, over the course of the day; Amy was a great person to hang out with. She was a lovely person. But, there was something Sonic was beginning to find about her. He just couldn't think it.

Amy was too busy being distracted by the ride to notice Sonic thinking. She had always wanted to go on this ride but she couldn't do it on her own and Sonic was the only person she'd want to go on it with. She suddenly realised that she was beginning to love Sonic again. She tried to not think about him. He probably only did this to make her feel better, not because he loved her. This was just a friendly outing, she thought to herself. How wrong she was.

After leaving the park, Amy prepared to head home.

"You're not thinking of going now are you?" Sonic questioned. "Come on, I want to show you something."

Sonic picked Amy up, bridal style and took off.

* * *

He stopped when they had approached a cliffside. He sat Amy down and pointed out to the horizon.

"What do you think of that?" he asked.

Amy sat in quiet awe. The sun was beginning to set and the sky had turned orange. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Oh, Sonic. It's amazing" she said.

"It's not over yet" Sonic smirked.

Amy wondered what he meant by that. The answer came as the sun had completely set and the moon began to rise. Suddenly, several shooting stars began to cross the sky. If the sunset was beautiful to Amy, this made it look ugly. The young girl couldn't believe Sonic would go to all this trouble for her.

"Oh, Sonic, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried as she hugged him.

Sonic thought about shaking her off but decided not to. Somehow, he didn't mind it as much as he normally did. In fact, he liked it a lot.

* * *

Sonic and Amy had arrived outside her apartment.

Amy turned to Sonic. "Thanks a lot, Sonic. Today was really fun" she said.

"It was no problem, Amy. Glad you enjoyed it" Sonic replied, giving her the thumbs up.

Amy gave Sonic one last hug, but it felt more like a friendly hug, which Sonic found unusual.

As she turned to walk into the building, Sonic yelled after her.

"Amy! Do you want to go out again? Tomorrow perhaps?" he asked.

Amy was even more surprised. Being asked out twice by Sonic was strange. But she smiled and replied "Sure. Call me."

Sonic waved goodbye to her as she entered the building. Once she was gone, he started to think. Why did he ask her out again? He only did it to make her happy. He suddenly realised something. All his feelings that he had experienced that day made sense. And he liked it.

Before he walked off, he looked up to Amy's window. As the light turned off, he said:

"Sweet dreams, Amy" before running back to his house.

**The End**


End file.
